User blog:J80Kar/O-Ren Ishii vs Hanna Heler
Hello people, welcome to another matchup in Deadliest Fiction Wiki. Some of you may have read my first battle of Project Freelancr vs COG Team. I hope you all enjoyed it. For this matchup, I've decided to do the classic one-on-one battle...between the two most dangerous assassins. O-Ren Ishii, the orphaned child bent on revenge, who became one of the top assassins in the world VS Hanna Heler, the fearless, trigger-happy teen WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Combatants O-Ren Ishii (Age 20) O-Ren was the daughter of a Japanese-American father and Chinese mother. As a child, she witnessed the killing of both of her parents by a ruthless Yakuza boss while hiding under a bed. Fortunately for O-R en, the boss responsible for her parents' murder was a pedophile. After luring him into a compromising position, she disemboweled him, and soon after murdered two of his henchmen from under the bed, where she just killed their boss. By the age of 20, O-Ren became one of the top female assassins in the world. Hanna Heler Hanna is the perfect assassin, but also tends to show mercy (depending on her foe), she will do anything to get the job done. Hanna was trained by her ex-agent father Erik Heller to kill her mothers killer Marissa Wiegler. Her father trained her in the harsh forests of Finland where they had to hunt to survive. When she was ready she set out to kill Wiegler and avenge her mother. She killed many assassins and eventually Marissa herself. Hanna turns out to be a science project in creating super soliders that are fearless, Super strong, super a gile and highly intelligent. Prologue On a rooftop in Berlin, O-Ren was resting along the fence after completing a contract job. She unzips her red catsuit a bit and starts to fall asleep. All of a sudden her cellphone rings. She picks it up and answers it. "What do you got for me?" asked O-Ren "Something you'll like," replied the contractor. "We've got word that US wants this girl named Hanna dead. From what we could pull together, she was some special experiment." "This shouldn't be that hard," O-Ren said as she started collecting her equipment, and zipped up her suit. "One thing though, she was genetically augmented. Meaning she's faster, stronger, and faster than you. She was last spotted at an old abandoned factory." explained the contractor. "That's what most of the descriptions say. I'll handle her. Just start transferring the funds to my account." replied O-Ren. "See you on the other side. Over and out." The contractor hangs up. O-Ren starts heading down the stairway, and exits the building. She puts her equipment on her bike, puts on her helmet, and starts driving to the factory. Weapons Beretta-Inox.jpg|Beretta 92FS HK-MP5A3.jpg|HK-MP5 HK PSG1.jpg|HK-PSG1 O-Ren's word .jpg|O-Ren's sword O-Ren Katana.jpg|O-Ren battle ready with her sword 102407-hunting-knife.jpg|Hunting Knife Vektor_SP.jpg|Vektor SP-1 TMP.jpg|Steyr-TMP Bowandarrow.jpg|Composite Bow X-Factors O-Ren / Hanna 68 Combat Experience 64 70 Killer Instinct 62 81 Agility 83 90 Psychological Health 86 84 Endurance 79 78 Physical Strength 76 89 Intelligence 86 50 Brutality 52 Voting Ok when it comes to voting, leave the name of the warrior you want to win and give me descriptive details on why the team should win or not. If I get at least 10 comments or more, then I'll write the battle, if not, I'll just let the admins decide. The battle will be done 1000 times, due to it being one-on-one Battle At an old abandoned factory in Berlin, Hanna is fixing her bow until she hears a motorcycle enter the front entrance. She grabs her weapons and heads towards the window of the office. Hanna sees a red japanese motorcycle, with the rider wearing a red catsuit and helmet. The rider gets off her bike, and takes off her helmet revealing the most revered assassin in the world: O-Ren Ishii. O-Ren grabs her weapons, slings her sword on her back and starts walking into the factory. Hanna quickly assumes that she's here to kill her for what happened a couple months back to Agent Wiegler. Hanna moves out of the office, and gets to a defensive position. At the same time, O-Ren was cautiously looking around for any signs of activity. Until an arrow flies past her head. O-Ren quickly gets out her PSG1 Rifle and gets into cover behind some wooden crates. Hanna waits patiently and moves into another position O-Ren quickly looks out of cover and an arrow flies past her cheek, leaving a small cut. O-Ren decides to do an old tactic, she puts her helmet on her rifle and lifts it out into the open. Hanna assumes she sees O-Ren and shoots an another arrow. It hits its target, but then she realizes that it was just a helmet. As Hanna was about to fire another arrow, O-Ren fires a shot from her PSG1 knocking out and destroying the bow from Hanna's hand. Another shot hits Hanna on her left arm, and Hanna quickly wraps some cloth around the flesh wound. From there, Hanna grabs her Steyr-TMP and heads downstairs to the first floor. O-Ren cautiously waits for her target, then she hears footsteps from the stairway and aims her PSG1 to the right of her. Hanna quickly peeps her head out into the open, O-Ren fires her last two shots and misses but few inches. Hanna, hearing that her enemy ran out of ammo for her rifle, starts charging out with her TMP blazing. O-Ren quickly equips her MP5, and begins to return fire. Hanna begins to shoot at the crates, making O-Ren's cover useless. O-Ren rolls out of cover and shoots her MP5 at Hanna, knocking out the TMP. Hanna quickly grabs her Vektor, and retreats further into the factory complex. O-Ren quickly reloads her last mag into her MP5 and gives chase. Hanna gets into the hallway, and hides into the nearest room. O-Ren comes in a few seconds later, and walks cautiously down the hallway. Hanna starts firing her pistol and O-Ren making her return fire. Hanna starts to retreat further into the complex. O-Ren finally runs out of ammo, and takes out her Beretta 92FS. She quickly puts in a mag, and continues to follow Hanna into the factory. Hanna hides out in the boiler room, and patiently waits for O-Ren. O-Ren comes in running into he room, and Hanna starts firing her pistol. O-Ren dives behind a boiler, and starts to fire her pistol. Hanna manages to hit O-Ren on the side of her hip, while O-Ren hits Hanna on her right shoulder. Both female assassins ignore the pain and continue to suppress fire at each other, until Hanna runs out of ammo. Hanna throws her pistol away, and takes out her hunting knife. O-Ren reloads one mag into her Beretta and tries to aim, but Hanna tackles O-Ren down an throws her Beretta out into the other side of the room near the pipes. Hanna attempts to stab O-Ren in the heart, but O-Ren manages to kick Hanna off her and gets away to a safe distance. Hanna begins o get up, while O-Ren gets out her custom Katana. Hanna regrips her knife, while O-Ren gets in a battle stance with her katana. Both assassins begin charge at each other. O-Ren slashes her katana, but misses allowing Hanna to slash O-Ren on her back. O-Ren counter acts by knocking the knife out of Hanna's hand and slashes her left arm. Hanna sees her deep wound and thinks that if she doesn't end this soon, she'll die either of blood loss or at the hands of her enemy. O-Ren starts to attack Hanna, but Hanna quickly dodges and punches O-Ren in the face. O-Ren quickly recovers and strikes, but Hanna grabs her Katana hand, and kicks her in the stomach. O-Ren coughs, then kicks Hanna at her wounded arm. Hanna counterattacks by kicking O-Ren, and sends her crashing onto hardened pipes. O-Ren groans, but quickly gets up. Hanna starts running towards O-Ren, and O-Ren resumes her attack on Hanna. Hanna begins to use her coat to distract O-Ren from her counter hits, while O-Ren tries to get Hanna's weak spots. Hanna hits O-Ren, causing O-Ren to swing her katana furiously at her until Hanna kicks the katana out of O-Ren's hand towards the boiler. O-Ren tries strike back, but Hanna grabs a pipe, hits O-Ren in the face, sending her to fall face first onto the pipes. O-Ren groans and tries to get up, till Hanna grabs her hair and slams her face onto the pipes again. O-Ren falls unconscious. O-Ren wakes up a few seconds later, seeing her legs wrapped in rope and hands tied behind her back. O-Ren scans the room quickly and sees Hanna trying to find her hunting knife. O-Ren looks around the room and sees her katana a few feet away from her. She quickly starts to maneuver it towards her, when Hanna finally finds her knife. O-Ren begins to maneuver it even faster towards her, till it was a few inches away and kicks it towards her hand. O-Ren begins to cut the rope slowly... Hanna comes up to O-Ren and starts to give small talk. "I usually don't show mercy to my enemies, but since you aren't badly wounded, I'll make an exception." "Oh special treatment? Don't even bother trying to give me that act." O-Ren said sarcastically, finally feeling her hands free, she hides the katana and waits to strike. "I gotta stall her long enough to let myself free," O-Ren thinks to herself. "No matter I shall end your life right now," Hanna said. As Hanna throws her knife towards the assailant , O-Ren moves her katana and quickly slashes the rope on her legs. Hanna throws her knife towards O-Ren's heart, but O-Ren quickly dodges and rolls to the side. Hanna tries to recover her knife, but O-Ren charges at Hanna giving a strong scream and slash. Both female assassins were standing still, until Hanna's head falls off her body and rolls on the floor. O-Ren wipes the blood of her sword onto her catsuit and sheaths it in the case. O-Ren looks one last time at her enemy's body and walks off. Winner: O-Ren Ishii Epilogue: As O-Ren was walking towards the entrance, after getting all her weapons back, she hears foot steps in the factory. O-Ren quickly drops her guns and takes out her katana, and gets in a battle stance. A figure comes walking out into the open. O-Ren starts charging at the mysterious figure and begins to slash her katana. The figure easily dodges the attacks and quickly dispatches O-Ren, rendering her unconscious. When she woke up, O-Ren finds herself sitting in an unknown room. The figure comes out of the shadows, and stands in front of O-Ren. "If you're gonna kill me do it now," O-Ren says as she looked away from the figure. "Now why would I do that to someone like you," the figure said. "I have a proposition for you, and I would expect that you would be interested." "Well first cut me free, and I'll think about it," replied O-Ren. The figure cuts the rope from O-Ren's legs and hands. O-Ren gets up, and starts looking for her sword. "Looking for this," the figure shows her sword. He sheaths it and hands it to her. "You handled yourself professionally back there." "You saw the whole thing?!" O-Ren said looking surprised. "Why would you do that?!" "To test you," the figure said. "Now back to the task at hand, would you be interested in joining a group of people who would like to go around the world killing people for money." "Sorry, I'm already filled," O-Ren said. O-Ren begins to keep her distance. "You didn't let me finish," said the figure. "You'll be paid in large amounts, and you can handle your jobs the way you like. How's that sound?" "Sounds interesting, ok you got me. I'll go for it," said O-Ren. She walks closer to the figure. "But before I work for you, let me ask you one question. What's your name?" The figure steps into the light showing his face, "The name's Bill…." Results Expert's Opinion: O-Ren won the battle due to her superior weaponry and combat experience. SMGs and pistols were also the deciding factors in the battle. O-Ren and Hanna were close on the most of X-Factors, but O-Ren prevailed due to getting edges on the majority of X-Factors Category:Blog posts